


And Many More

by Sessaware



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, cute fluff, literally just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessaware/pseuds/Sessaware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's woken up by quiet giggles and half giddy shushing. A soft click of the door being shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Many More

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S MY BEST GIRL'S BIRTHDAY!! CONGRATS TO HANAYO!! YAY!!

She's woken up by quiet giggles and half giddy shushing. A soft click of the door being shut. 

Blinking blearily, Hanayo can see the slightest peek of a gray dawn through the window of the bedroom; she's sure without even looking at the clock on her other side that it couldn't be more than 5 am which is perplexing to say the least. Perplexing in the way that, despite herself always being the first one up, the bed is empty of her girlfriends.

After almost a year of living together, Hanayo knows their living habits as well as she knows her own. Rin wakes around 6:30 to go for a morning jog unless it's Sunday, because they all have breakfast together on Sundays. Maki can't be roused before 7 am without a specific reason or grumpy retribution and will sleep clear until 9 am on Saturdays so long as she's not busy. On no occasion will she skip a coffee after getting up, no matter the time. Herself, she gets up with the sun usually. 5:30 on clear days, 6 am on cloudy, the habit is driven into her since she started sleeping with her curtains open after joining Muse and getting paranoid about missing early practices. 

The mattress space next to her is warm and Hanayo begins to get curious. Aside from bouts of jet lag, she's never seen either of them up this early. As quietly as possible, she crawls out of bed, practically holding her breath. Near the door, the hardwood creaks as she steps on it and she winces before remembering that she's alone in the room.

Shaking off a tinge of pink cheeked embarrassment, Hanayo creeps into the hall, mindful of her steps and hyper aware of the sweat on her brow. She isn't sure why she's sneaking in her own home, why she's trying to spy on her girlfriends, or even why she's taking the sneaking so seriously. It's fun, though! Makes her feel a little like the ninjas in the historical dramas she and Nico watch in between idol shows. She can't help the little smile she makes. Maybe she can try to surprise them! 

She crouches down at the entry to the kitchen, hides behind the wall before peeking into the room. It's warm with a mix of scents, mostly coffee and oatmeal, but with a touch of something that always gets her salivating. The rice cooker is on!

From her spot, she can see Maki at the stove while Rin appears to be mixing something and humming an old and familiar tune - one of their songs from high school. 

Maki turns with a light scowl and bags under her eyes, "Rin, try and keep it down! If she wakes up too early, all this is for nothing!"

"Aw! But Maki! Doesn't mixing make you think of rhythms? If I can't hum, can I dance?" Rin pouts and it takes everything in Hanayo not to giggle.

Maki looks ready to retort when the coffee maker stops gurgling with a minute click and instead she whispers her thanks to some garbled deity or two, setting the pot of oatmeal to simmer before grabbing her favourite mug from the cabinet. 

Rin obviously tries to stifle a laugh but fails. Luckily, Maki's glare is offset by the nigh enlightened look on her face as she takes her first sip and, again, Hanayo forces herself to stay quiet. Why do they have to be so cute?

"Are you sure it's okay to be doing this? We're having lunch with everyone at the restaurant later and dinner at Nico's after. Will three special meals be too much?" Maki asks, checking the time on the rice cooker with an uncertain expression.

"What? Of course it's fine! Kayo-chin loves special meals! She loves us! She'll definitely love us making a special meal! You worry too much, Maki!" Rin teases, sending the other girl a wink.

Maki's cheeks and ears dust pink, averting her eyes to her mug, "That's not true. I just want her to have a great birthday, that's all."

Oh! 

Her birthday! She'd nearly forgotten! So this is what they were doing! They were making her a birthday breakfast!

Hanayo's heart warms significantly and she almost feels herself melt. How is it that two people could make her feel so very special without even trying? So very precious? Rin, who lacks confidence in her cooking, and Maki, who is the very antithesis of a morning person, both got up earlier than her to surprise her with breakfast. Emotional as she is, Hanayo wipes the mistiness from her eyes and resolves to quietly go back to bed. With them working so hard hard for her, she can't bear to ruin this for them. She gets up and turns back toward the bedroom.

And immediately trips.

With a loud bang, both Maki and Rin jolt before rushing to find her flat on her stomach in the hallway. Frantic, they both offer her their hands and help her up while she sniffs back her wounded pride.

"Are you okay?"

"What are you doing out here?"

A dejected laugh is all she can muster as she's led into the kitchen and sat at their little dining table. 

"I woke up when I heard you leave. I didn't mean to spoil the surprise! I'm so sorry!" She tells them earnestly.

Rin's eyes widen and a joyful grin brightens her face, "Kayo-chin! Happy birthday!!"

"Ah! Th-thank you!" She stutters out, but Maki looks aghast.

"Rin! We said we were going to say it together since we both wanted to be the first to tell her!" She scolds.

The ginger haired girl gasps in realization and hops in place to think, "Um! Redo! Redo! I didn't say anything!"

"That doesn't work! You can't redo something like this!" Maki complains.

"We can! Kayo-chin, go back to the hall, we'll do it over!"

"Are you asking her to fall again?!"

Hanayo bursts into laughter listening to them, holding her stomach without noticing that her girlfriends have stopped bickering and are now laughing with her. 

"Hanayo." Maki calls to her after a moment.

"Hm?" She answers, still giggling a little.

Maki and Rin share a glance before looking back to her and chorus.

"Happy birthday!"


End file.
